Dunkan Bulk (Otherverse)
Dunkan Bulk is a Shadow Soldier in the service of the Intergalactic Empire. History Bulk was once a common foot soldier. He was one of the ten soldiers chosen to form the elite Alpha Team. These soldiers where given the highest quality armor, weaponry, and boosted intelligence. Bulk was made second-in command to the leader of the team, Max Flare. The team's first mission was to stop a growing rebellion on the outer regions of the Empire. Bulk was given half the team to command and ordered into the rebel's base. Bulk's squad preformed exceptionally well, eliminating every being in the command center in a matter of minutes. Then two squads hunted down the remaining rebels. Competition After many more successful missions, Alpha Team became the most respected team of elite soldiers in the army. However, the Shadow Factory was still working to produce the ultimate team, and Alpha Team was not it. So, the workers at the Factory developed Delta Team. Delta Team began to go on missions, and soon began to earn respect. Bulk recognized the signs that the Empire was trying to replace Alpha Team, so he met with Flare to find a solution. Flare ordered Bulk to eliminate Delta Team. He obeyed without question. Bulk began to spy on the Delta Team, making note of their living habits, and anything that could be of use. Once he had obtained enough information, Bulk snuck into the Team's quarters and planted bombs inside. Then he sat in wait. When the team returned, he activated the bombs. A few minutes later, Bulk was searching the wreckage for any signs of life. He came across a wounded Soldier, the leader of Delta Team. Bulk fired his Plasma gun repeatedly into the soldier's torso. The soldier's last words were "Why?". The next day the headlines told of a terrorist attack on the Soldier's complex. Bulk was not even mentioned. First Command After the destruction of Delta Team, Alpha Team was ordered on more missions. The team's position as 'top dogs' had been reinstated. Then a species called the Gith invaded. The Gith flew in and began destroying everything. Entire planets were laid to waste. Species were eradicated. And then the Intergalactic Empire retaliated. The war that followed was fierce and destructive. Often the planet's being fought over were destroyed in the process. The Empire realized that they needed to end the war fast, and the only way to do that was to destroy the Gith homeworld. Alpha Team was assigned to lead the assault. Five were assigned to lead the fleet, five were assigned to lead the ground assault. Bulk was on on the ground assault. When the fleet arrived at the Gith homeworld, they found swarmed with ships. Bulk proposed a daring plan to capture the planet. He would take his army and commandeer a Gith warship. Flare gave him the go-ahead. Bulk's army took the ship quickly, and then began to execute the next stage of his plan. He began to fire down onto the planet, destroying cities, towns and beings. Bulk then sent a message to the Gith fleet. If they did not power down all of their ships, he would destroy their planet. The Gith obeyed. The Flare's fleet began to fire at the unshielded ships, sending dozens of the massive warships into the planet. The remaining Goth began to power back up, but they were shot down by Bulk's ship. The planet was theirs. But Bulk did not stop there. He circled the planet, destroying anything he saw, just as the Gith had done to the Empire's planets., When Alpha Team returned home, they were praised for their actions. The War had been won, the Gith species was extinct, and the Emipre's territory had been doubled. Equipment Bulk carries a missile launcher and a Plasma Canon. The Canon is also equipped with a min harpoon. Personality Bulk is cruel and unforgiving. He will do whatever it takes to complete his goals. He has been known to take pleasure the the pain of others. Gallery DSCN1190.JPG DSCN1202.JPG DSCN1199.JPG DSCN1192.JPG Trivia *The first time Bulk's picture's were released, it was in this blog post *This was the first page to be made about the Otherverse Category:The Otherverse Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Heroes Category:Characters